Sugar the Sloth
This is a character made by me, User:IzzyBeeBoo. This is my first character on the wiki. I respect constructive criticism and will take advice, but I don't want any trolling. K? Basic Information Name: Sugar Rush (See what I did dere?) Age: 12 Gender: Female Alignment: Good, I guess Species: Sloth Occupation: None Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Personality Sugar is quite hyper and childish sometimes, due to her powers needing her to be, and is usually seen licking a lollipop. Her childishness gets in the way sometimes, and she can be overly silly. Occasionally, she talks too fast for people to understand her, and that puts people off as well. However, she can be very mature when needed, as she understands the importance of paying attention. Her personality switches almost immediately when it is required. She likes to make fun out of any situation and loves seeing people smile. (May add more. Any suggestions? I'm a bit unsure.) Powers and abilities Her main power is becoming very fast whenever she consumes any form of sugar. (Will be explained in backstory) She is also quite agile when needed. The orb in her satchel grants her these powers, so if it is taken away, her powers instantly go away. If her orb is taken away further than a one mile radius, she dies. Backstory When she was little, Sugar's parents were very loving to her, and only wanted the best for their daughter, so when she was five, they put her in for a recolutionary operation that would separate her spirit (kinda like life essence I guess) from her body and into an object, so she couldn't be killed unless the object was broken. She was one of the first children to have this operation, so they didn't know that there was a major flaw in the works, if the object was separated from the person outside a mile, they would die. She had the operation, and everything went perfectly. A few days after having her spirit removed, she was allowed out of hospital, where the Orb that kept her spirit was kept on her bedside table for fear of loss. She went home and the Orb was taken away from her and put on the mantelpiece in the living room. As the precious object was taken away from her, Sugar felt something, like her life being torn away from her. She doubled up in pain, and screamed in agony until her parents came rushing back to her. As Sugar looked up, she saw them crying, not knowing what was happening. Sugar managed, "Please, the Orb..." This was followed by a quick trip to the same hospital, everyone making sure that Sugar had the Orb. They did tests on her, and found out that she couldn't survive without the object being within a mile of her. Her parents asked for anything to help, and they said they could give her immense speed and agility to help take care of the orb from potential thieves. She would have to consume any form of sugar to keep her powers, though. Her parents asked for this to happen immediately, and it was so. Her mother gave her a hand-stitched satchel with a purple lollipop on it to keep the Orb in, and Sugar recovered relatively well from her operations. She doesn't blame her parents at all for putting her up for the operation, and secures her bubbly and childish personality in order to hide her past. Relationships Mina Rush: Her mother. They have a solid, mother-daughter relationship. Eddie Rush: Her father. They have a solid father-daughter relationship, but they don't bond as much as Sugar and Mina. Category:Good Category:Female Category:Other Category:Physic Powers Category:Sloths